


I'm Proud of Us

by grimmlin



Series: Dreaming of Vesuvius [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Graduate Student Castiel (Supernatural), Graduate Student Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Sequel, Slice of Life, The Princess Bride References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, importance of mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: This is a timestamp of a series and if you want it to make the most possible sense, read the previous parts first. This is mainly just a tiny bit of heartwarming fluff, so even you haven't read the rest of the story you should be alright.A study session turns into Dean questing for information about his little brother's crush. Silly brother bonding ensues and Cas just can't help being the most adorable thing Dean has ever seen.





	I'm Proud of Us

Dean lets out a drawn-out moan and drops his forehead to the cheap laminated tabletop. Cas has been insistent that Dean takes a break from his studying and Dean isn’t going to be the one to complain when Cas’ hands travel up and down his back in a gentle caress that has shivers running down his spine.

Cas’s hands are warm and his slow movements have Dean relaxing into his touch with a satisfied hum. Dean has gone from radiating irritable tension to languid relaxation in only a handful of minutes thanks to Cas’ skillful touch.

The books in front him lay ignored and his computer darkens as the machine enters sleep mode as Cas reaches forward to lower the screen with a simple tut. Dean doesn’t care about any of that. Not when Cas is leaning over him, whispering sweet nothings and promises of the reward that awaits him once this hellish week is over.

Dean’s body goes where Cas puts him and his stomach swoops with pure pleasure as Cas grips his shoulder and moves his thumbs is tight circles that dig harshly into his sore muscles. “Gods, Cas. Don’t stop,” Dean moans and his eyes flutter closed.

Whimpers and satisfied groans fall from Dean’s lips as Cas finds each particularly tender spot but the knots don’t stand a chance under Cas’ persistent attention.

“I’m trying to study over here!” Sam calls bitterly from the couch across the room and Dean lifts his head just enough to fix his brother with an annoyed glare.

Cas chuckles and doubles down on his efforts to turn Dean into a sated puddle of goo.

His fingers are magical and if Sam makes him stop, Dean might very well be forced to commit fratricide.

Cas pauses briefly and Dean grumbles his displeasure. “Don’t worry, Sam, I would be happy to give you a massage when I am done with Dean.”

“Really? Thanks, Cas,” Sam chirps and Dean nearly growls.

Cas is his dammit. He doesn’t want to share.

“Relax, mi carissime,” Cas whispers. “You’re far too tense.”

“You try having three papers due in the same week,” Dean grumbles, his voice muffled by the way his head is pillowed on his arms.

“It isn’t my fault you decided to take three writing tier classes in the same semester.” Cas digs his fingers into a particularly sore knot and rubs it away as Dean whimpers.

“Not all of us are here on scholarship,” Dean grumbles. “Some of us have to overload our courses to graduate as quickly as possible.”

Cas hums in consideration. “Yes, I suppose I am fortunate.”

Regret lances through his stomach immediately for his lack of consideration. Most of Cas’ scholarships come to him because of his hardships growing up. Being an impoverished orphan has proven rather advantageous to his financial aid situation and that has only added to the layer of guilt that Cas carries with him.

Dean knows that’s a sore subject to bring up.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbles, hoping he hasn’t accidentally ruined the good day Cas has been having but Cas hums again, this time with a note of forgiveness in his tone.

Cas continues his ministrations until Dean’s eyelids are heavy and his body hums with endorphins. “You’re amazing,” Dean mumbles when Cas gives his shoulders one last squeeze.

Cas takes a step back and brushes his fingertips over the nape of Dean’s neck before he leans forward to press a kiss to the scant bit of exposed skin.

“Don’t you have an exam tomorrow?” Dean asks sleepily as he pushes himself upright and tugs his computer closer. He’s loose and relaxed with no interest in continuing his research right now.

Cas grunts and shakes his head as he settles into the chair across the table from Dean and pulls his textbook toward him. “I’m proctoring a freshmen level Latin exam.”

Dean huffs and shakes his head. “Sounds like fun.”

Cas narrows his eyes but a faint smirk quirks his lips. “I enjoy watching them squirm.”

“Sadist.” Dean squints at Cas playfully.

Cas shrugs and takes a drink from his water bottle. “I think next semester, I might apply to be a graduate teaching assistant in the Latin department.”

Dean nods. “You’d be good at it.”

“Hey, Cas?” Sam calls from the living room and Dean rolls his eyes. The little prince must want his massage.

Cas shakes his head at Dean but sits back from the table and pushes to his feet. “Yes, Sam?”

“My Ancient history class is starting a unit on the Roman Empire this week, I’m working on some advance reading, but I don’t understand when they made the transition from Old Latin to Classical Latin and what the difference is. My book isn’t very clear.” Sam opens his text to the right page and points as Cas settles onto the couch next to him.

“You couldn’t have asked me?” Dean gripes, glaring at his brother.

“You’re not the one studying Latin for his dissertation.” Sam sticks his tongue out at Dean and Cas laughs at the brother’s antics.

“Alright.” Cas scoots forward and flips a few pages in Sam’s textbook with a frown before setting it aside with an unamused snort. “Let me grab one of mine.” He pushes from the couch and crosses the room to the small bookshelf he and Dean bought to store their growing collection.

Dean watches him quirk a half-smile and lovingly stroke the spine of one of their copies of The Secrets of Vesuvius. They had laughed and joked before tearing up when they unpacked their boxes to find they both had a copy.

Now, both books sit proudly on the top shelf.

Cas finds the textbook he wants and shuffles back to Sam before launching into a drawn-out explanation of the nuanced differences between the different stages of the Latin language and Sam hangs on his every word.

The nerd.

Dean smiles softly before glaring at the open text in front of him. “I’m gonna start dinner. Spaghetti alright with you two?” Dean asks, needing the distraction before his brain liquifies.

Sam looks up first with wide eyes. “I, uh, I’m actually supposed to meet some friends in the dining hall.” He glances down as a red flush creeps up his cheeks and Dean’s head tilts as he considers.

Cas nods, barely sparing Dean a glance as he flips through his book until he finds the page he’s looking for.

“Friends, huh?” Dean asks with trouble weaved into his tone. He snags a dish towel and wipes his hands as he meanders into the living room to stare down his brother.

The tips of Sam’s ears redden as he buries his nose further into Cas’ textbook.

Interesting.

Cas launches into another explanation, pointing carefully at each passage, oblivious to the way Dean is staring at his brother with arched brows and playful smirk.

“She have a name?” Dean asks and Sam lets out a strangled squeak. “Sammy?”

Sam chews his lip and Cas finally notices his discomfort.

“Dean, come on,” Sam whines, lifting his gaze slightly but not quite making eye contact with Dean. “Don’t.”

“Sam?” Cas questions, tilting his head as he looks at Sam and then back to Dean.

“No. Just, no.” Sam shakes his head and pushes to his feet when Dean starts laughing. “Not you too, Cas.”

“What?” Cas tilts his head and his narrow as he looks to Dean for guidance.

Dean can’t help but snag Sam’s arm and drag him back. Cas is too adorable in his confusion and the big brother in him in singing with glee at Sam’s awkward embarrassment. “Who is she? Come on, you can tell us.”

Sam drops onto the couch next to Cas with a huff and shakes his head. “Her name’s Jess.”

Dean’s smile widens and Cas’ head tilts further. “Jess, huh?”

Cas’ lips part slightly and Dean can see the moment he understands as Sam buries head in his hands. “You’re meeting a girl named Jess for dinner,” Cas observes and Dean rolls his eyes fondly.

“Tell us about her.” Dean settles on Sam’s side opposite of Cas, bracketing the younger man between them and bumping his shoulder playfully.

Sam sighs and drops his head into his hands. “It’s nothing.” Sam tries to excuse but Dean isn’t buying what he’s selling.

“You wouldn’t turn all red if she were nothing. You like her.” Dean elbows Sam and Cas narrows his eyes at him over Sam’s shoulders.

“It’s alright Sam, you don’t need to tell us anything.” Cas arches a brow at Dean as he pats Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh no. You’re not getting off that easy.” Dean arches a brow right back but the corners of his lips twitch upward. No way is he going to let this go until he knows everything. He would be failing in his duties as an older brother to not torment Sam.

Sam sighs in resignation and lifts his gaze as he nods. “Jess is in a couple of my classes. She wants to go to med school.”

Dean twitches a smile. “She pretty?”

Sam sucks in a breath that turns into an awkward laugh. “Beautiful.”

Dean’s smile grows and his heart constricts happily. “You ask her out yet?”

Sam shakes his head, looking a little less like he’s swallowed a lemon. “I was going to tonight.”

Cas smiles softly and pats Sam’s shoulder as Dean’s insides threaten to melt.

“That’s awesome, Sammy!” Dean cheers and claps his brother on the back. “This calls for a drink.”

Sam narrows his eyes but doesn’t argue when Dean pushes to his feet and heads toward the kitchen.

“Tell me about her, Sam,” Cas asks softly as he sets his book aside.

Dean smiles to himself as he listens to their quiet murmuring while he opens the bottle of prosecco in the refrigerator he had been saving for the weekend.

No matter.

He can buy another one.

He carefully blends the Prosecco with Aperol before topping off the three glasses with a splash of sprite.

As an afterthought, he fills a small bowl with potato chips and carefully balances everything to carry them into the living room.

Sam is leaning back against the couch with a dreamy expression when he comes back and Cas’ pleased smile has Dean’s heart doing flips.

“Spritz!” Dean calls out as he comes close and Cas’ eyes widen as he takes in Dean’s balancing act.

“You should have asked for help,” Cas chastises as he pushes to his feet to take the chips and one of the drinks from Dean’s full hands.

“I got it.” Dean shrugs as he hands one of the remaining drinks to Sam.

“Really, Dean?” Sam arches a brow but takes the cocktail.

“What? You’re with us. You’ll be fine.” Dean excuses with a wave of his hand.

“Yes, Sam. I do not believe a single Spritz will intoxicate you. Stick it to the man,” Cas says seriously and Dean nearly chokes on his drink as Sam blinks with disbelief.

“Did you…really, Cas?” Dean chokes out between guffaws and Sam joins in with a snicker at Cas’ awkward phrasing.

Cas shrugs and shakes his head as he takes a sip of his drink with a pleased hum. “Excellent, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean nods. He’s worked hard to get the Spritz just right dammit and he preens just a little bit internally as he soaks up Cas’ pleased expression. “No problem,” He says, trying to hide his smug little smile behind his wine glass as he takes a sip.

Sam takes a long drink and settles back with a hum.

“So, you’re going to ask her out to do what? Dinner? Movies? Shooting range?” Dean asks as he drops onto the couch next to Cas and drapes an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Dean!” Sam squawks indignantly. “I’m not asking her to the shooting range.”

Dean shrugs. “Why not? Girls like that kind of stuff too.”

“That is true. My friend, Meg, loves going hunting. She’s quite skilled with a gun from what I hear.” Cas nods his agreement and Sam looks at them with a scandalized expression.

“I’m not asking her to the shooting range for a first date.” Sam shakes his head and takes another hearty sip from his glass. “And I thought _you_ were going to start dinner.”

Dean scoffs and shakes his head. “And miss out on this? No way.”

Cas chuckles and leans into Dean. “You should have a plan before you ask her.”

Sam narrows his eyes. “And how would you know? Neither of you dated before you met and you were _not _expecting that to happen.”

Cas nods sagely and chews his lip. “I thought about what I would say, quite a lot.”

Dean huffs to hide the way he nearly releases an awe-inspired hum. “You had quite the speech. I felt like an idiot, standing there gaping like a fish.”

Sam breathes out a laugh. “I bet you cried. Did you cry?” He looks to Dean like an overeager puppy as Cas looks over his shoulder to meet Dean’s gaze with the sappiest expression Dean has ever seen.

“He did. We both did.” Cas overshares before Dean can stop him.

“They were very manly tears.” Dean defends as he playfully swats the side of Cas’ head in rebuke.

“I’m sure they were.” Sam rolls his eyes with a fond smile.

“Hey now. This is about you and Jess. Not us.” Dean points between him and Cas before fixing Sam with an unimpressed glare.

Sam takes another sip of his drink and shakes his head. “What do you want to know?” He sighs sadly.

“What do you like about her?” Cas asks, blocking Dean’s more base questioning.

Sam smiles and his eyes nearly sparkle as a deep flush creeps into his cheeks. “She’s so smart. Smarter than me, that’s for sure. But she’s also so kind, makes you feel like the only person in the world when she’s talking to you.”

Dean huffs. “Smarter than you? I doubt it.”

Sam smiles fondly at his brother and shakes his head. “I wouldn’t have gotten a four-point on my last exam without her study help.”

“She sounds lovely, Sam.” Cas pats Sam’s shoulder before leaning against Dean’s chest with a happy hum.

Sam nods. “She’s amazing.”

“Good. I expect nothing less for you.” Dean says pointedly and Sam flushes crimson again despite his pleased smile.

“Thanks, guys.” Sam nods and finishes off his cocktail. “I should probably get going, I’m supposed to meet Jess in a half-hour.”

Dean grins. “I expect you to tell me everything.” He points as Sam collects his books and shoves them into his backpack.

“Whatever,” Sam mumbles and he hefts his bag over his shoulder.

“Good luck, Sam.” Cas nods.

Sam smiles and pauses on his way to the door. “Thank you, Cas.”

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Dean squawks as Sam pulls open the door.

Sam shakes his head and sticks out his tongue. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean deadpans but Sam’s resulting smile is worth it. “Good luck, kid.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam smiles as he steps through the door and closes it softly behind him.

Dean watches his brother go and fakes sniffles as he wipes his eyes dramatically. “They grow up so fast.”

Cas hums and leans against Dean as he takes another sip of his Spritz. “I often wonder what having a brother would have been like. Seeing you and Sam together makes me very happy.”

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. “Sap,” he says despite the way his heart clenches. Cas told him enough about Jimmy to make Dean wonder if Cas really knows what happened.

Dean isn’t a medical professional, far from it, but something about one twin being affected by their mother’s drug habits and not the other seems strange to him. He isn’t about to question Cas on it, but he can’t help but wonder. He’s sure that Cas has told him what he knows to be true and there can be nothing to gained by questioning him.

“So, dinner?” He nudges Cas to sit up and finishes off his drink, finally remembering the ignored bowl of chips on the coffee table.

Cas hums and nods. “I’ll make the sauce.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Dean whines. Making the sauce is the most time-consuming part of spaghetti and Dean has been _practicing_ since Cas prefers homemade to out of the jar.

Cas smiles and the glint in his eye makes Dean certain he’s in trouble. “Look pretty.”

Dean narrows his eyes and lets out a low growl to cover his laugh as he charges toward Cas.

Cas barks a laugh and turns to run but he doesn’t get far. Dean plows into him and soon they’re both laughing and struggling to stay upright.

When Cas draws him into a messy kiss, Dean’s knees nearly give out and he turns to putty in Cas’ hands.

“Cas,” Dean rasps as his mind struggles to stay focused on the task at hand.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas smiles like he’s overly pleased with himself but Dean can see the shadow of uncertainty flit across his features.

“I wanna make the sauce.” Dean swallows hard and smirks despite the hint of a whine in his voice.

“As you wish.” Cas smiles graciously and nudges Dean toward the kitchen.

“Did you just quote Princess Bride at me?” Dean stops walking and spins to face Cas he rolls his eyes. “Seriously. I try to get you caught up on the important things and now you’re quoting movies at me.”

Cas chuckles and the little creases that form at the corners of his eyes have Dean grinning. “I thought you said that was an epic classic.” Cas holds his hands up and quirks his fingers as he speaks and Dean is sure that he couldn’t love this adorable dork any more than he already does.

Dean can’t let his adoration show, however, so he crosses his arms over his chest and glares. “It is man, but still. I am not a Princess.”

Cas hums in consideration as he follows Dean into the kitchen. “Well, you’re no Dread Pirate Roberts either.”

Dean scoffs and shakes his head. “You think you’re more like Westly than me? Inconceivable.” Dean pitches his voice in his best Vizzini impression and turns his nose up as he speaks.

Dean’s heart soars as Cas laughs, all of the pain and heartache that led them here was worth it just to be able to see those blue eyes alight with joy, to be able to lie beside him at night and wake up each morning wrapped in his arms.

Dean loses himself staring and he barely notices when Cas’ laughter stills.

“What?” Cas asks, tilting his head as he stares back.

Dean clears his throat and looks away as a soft smile spreads over his features. He shakes his head as his heart flips happily in his chest and he turns to look at Cas once again. He steps into Cas’ space with a hum and wraps his arms over his shoulders and pulls Cas into a tender kiss. “Just thinking about how lucky I am,” he says softly into the space between them.

Cas hums and nods. “You are very lucky,” he says with a terrible attempt at a wink that ends up involving half his face and has Dean shaking his head fondly as he fixes Cas with an unimpressed look.

“And to think I was gonna let you have your way with me tonight,” Dean says sadly as he turns to pull a pot out of the cupboard. He can almost hear Cas’ jaw drop and he smirks to himself. When he turns, Cas is standing only feet from him but his expression has grown dramatically somber.

“My deepest apologies, mi carissime. It is I who am lucky to have you.” Cas dips his chin and his tone is as grave as Dean has ever heard him, but the faint quirk of his lips betrays his mirth.

Dean huffs and shakes his head, holding tight to his pretend ire. “Damn right you are,” he points after setting the saucepot on the burner. “We’re both lucky.” Dean finally softens and rests his hands on Cas’ hips. “Now, let me cook so I can ravage you later.” He gives Cas a slight push backward with a playful smile.

Cas breathes out a laugh with his answering smile. “As you wish.”

He ducks out of the kitchen with a bright peel of laughter before Dean can snap his ass with the dishtowel.

Later, after dinner has been eaten and the mess cleaned, after the lights have been turned off and they lay shrouded in darkness with their naked limbs tangled together and Cas’ head is pillowed on Dean’s chest, Dean can feel Cas hesitate. His mouth opens and closes several times, the faint scratch of stubble rubbing over Dean’s skin in a way that has Dean turning his gaze downward with a frown.

He can feel Cas’ shoulders tense but he knows Cas too well to push.

He’ll tell Dean what's on his mind when he’s ready.

Dean runs his fingers absently through Cas’ hair as he waits, scritching his scalp soothingly. Cas’ fingers flex over Dean’s ribs and he burrows his chin into Dean’s chest until his nose brushes against Dean’s skin. So much time passes that Dean begins to think that Cas isn’t going to speak at all.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice is small and timid, causing Dean’s heart to clench with worry.

“Yeah?” Dean whispers, cautiously tightening the hold he has on Cas’ shoulders.

“I,” Cas starts before swallowing hard. “I thought about what you told me. About talking to someone.”

Dean’s heart skips as the words leave Cas’ mouth. They had argued not long ago about Cas’ intermittent depression and the guilt Dean doesn’t know how to help him work through. Dean had nearly shouted that Cas needed to talk to a professional and then spent the next two days groveling for forgiveness.

Granted, Cas forgave him almost immediately but that hadn’t stopped Dean from continuing to apologize.

He only wants Cas to talk to someone qualified to listen and help him muddle through the baggage from his childhood.

Dean is happy to listen when he wants to talk, but the overwhelming sense of uselessness that always accompanies Cas’ sniffled tears never fails to break his heart.

He knows as well as anyone that there is no shame in talking to someone or in taking care of your mental health. Unfortunately, Cas is as unaccustomed to asking for help as he is to walking on the moon.

“Yeah?” Dean’s voice comes out as more of a croak but hope swells in his chest.

“I think you’re right.” Cas shuffles away and flops onto his back but Dean doesn’t let him put space between them, he rolls over to face him. “I made an appointment with a therapist. For Tuesday.”

Dean tries not to squeal with delight and he hides his smile against Cas’ shoulder as pride blooms in his chest. “Would you like me to go with you? I can wait outside.” He’s been hoping for this moment for months but he was beginning to doubt that Cas would ever swallow his pride and let someone else in.

Cas nods and presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. “Would you?”

Dean feels tears prickle in the corners of his eyes and he throws his arm over Cas’ middle. “Of course.” Dean will gladly sit in the waiting room if that is how he can best take care of Cas.

Cas sucks in a breath and nods as he laces his fingers with Dean’s. “Thank you,” He whispers into the dark and Dean tilts his chin to kiss the bare skin of Cas’ shoulder in answer.

Silence takes over the room as they lay together. Cas’ heart beats steadily under Dean’s palm and his breathing eventually evens out. “I’m so proud of you,” Dean whispers, tightening his fingers around Cas’ ever so slightly.

“I’m proud of us,” Cas whispers back and Dean hums his agreement.

Cas is right. They are something to be proud of and Dean is never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new and created a Twitter account for my writing stuff. If you're interested in getting in my head a little bit, seeing what I'm up to, getting inside information on my update schedule, or even if you just want to say hello, look me up. I'm @grimmlin_fic


End file.
